I never asked for this!
by lul952
Summary: As a the Homiko empire is left to Yuri, she is now in charge of being the biggest investor in both the Twins and Kyouya's families buissness. Who'd trust a 15 year old anyways? Spring break/Ouran is redone."You do know LOVE&HATE are both 4 letters long?"
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Host Club!

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Ouran High school Host club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. And this story is original!

**Chapter 1:**

**Welcome to the Host Club!**

Walking threw the hallways of Ouran, I felt like simply crying. little did I know a few damp tears began running down my cheek. If your wondering I'm Yuri Homiko. Sure I have a lot of things that were good in life. Amazing grades in school, and I was also the star player at my olds school's soccer team. I also did kickboxing. But something's that hurt the most can't be covered up by the great things in life. When I was only a couple of months old both my parents died in a car accident. Sometimes I felt like I was the cause of it all.

"I am about the kill the next person who call's me a _commoner _!" Yuri mumbled under her breath.

All day since she stepped foot into Ouran, all she got was "Who let a commoner in?" along with a few dirty stares. What was so weird about a pair of cargo pants and a soccer jersey and a hat? Rearranging the strap of her duffle bag on her shoulder. She began feeling water under her chin she looked. "Great I'm crying" she said as she opening the door to the third music room.

I myself was in shock when I found out, my grandmother was in charge of the family business. But when she passed away a couple of weeks ago I was told that _I_ was going to have to leave my life back in America to come be in charge! Who'd trust a 15 year old anyway? I can't even drive for peek sake! Sure I was smart I did skip two grades making me a 11th grader instead of a 9th, but its all because luck for me really. Who'd know some of the stuff my teachers talked about while I was daydreaming about kicking David Beckhams butt in soccer actually went in my brain? But right now, the only thing is...I'm scared for the first time. I'm scared, I'm scared that I won't be "good" enough. Living back with my aunt and uncle seemed a lot easier. All I ever had to do was try my best. But I'm actually sorta glad I got to live with my fathers sister in America. My father was a normal person, really. Its was my mother who was on the wealthy side, along with being on the other side of the globe. But I guess things are up to me now, _right _?

Thinking to myself I tried to remember how I looked when I last saw myself at the airport only half and hour ago. My dark chin length auburn hair was put into two pig tails under my hat and my dark brown eye's didn't look tired. Looking into the music room I sighed.

"Hello? Is anyone in -" before being able to finish seven handsome guys appeared dressed like the rest of the school.

No wait?! That ones a girl! "And where must you be wondering off to my dear princess?" Said a tall blonde as he placed his hand under my chin tilting it upwards.

Times like this I hated being 4'11. Grabbing his hand I twisted it behind his back , later having him face forward into the designer carpet. " Don't _ever _touch me!" I said as I shoved his face deeper into the carpet.

"You know I could sue you for harassment? Along with invasion of personal space!" I said as I got up ageist my will. Grabbing me by from around my waist a tall black haired boy pulled me to my feet forcing me to let go of there "ring leader".

"Mori-kun, is Tama-chan going to be okay?" said a short blonde.

"Someone call the cops, this commoner tried to kill me!" Tamaki yelled as two redheaded twins laughed.

"I'd much rather be a commoner then be a -" I forced myself to keep quiet. "You know your the first girl who hasn't cringed at the sight of me?" I said to the shortest burnet.

The entire club broke out into gasps.

"What, you are a girl aren't you?" Yuri said. "Yes" she replied.

"Who are you exactly?" replied a black hared guys with glasses as he had his eye's were recently glued to his laptop.

"I'm Homiko, Yuri" I replied a bit quiet. "WHAT?!" Both the twins nearly yelled in unison. "Y-your who's the biggest and youngest investor in all of JAPAN! Your the investor of both our mothers designing business and Kyouya's families business!" They yelled as everyone's eye's drifted towards me. _I hate when stuff like this happens! _Yuri thought to herself as she simply smiled.

...

**This is my first chapter! I know finally its done right? Chapter 2 may take a while ( I don't know how to add a chapter yet. Okay well I do I'm sort of having some issues at the moment.**


	2. Chapter 2: Ha,ha your kidding right?

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Ouran High school Host club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. And this story is original!

**Chapter 2:**

**Ha ha your kidding right?**

Pacing over Yuri studied burnet for a minute. "Are you the scholarship student?" I asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, by the way my name is Haruhi" she replied.

"I'm guessing you're the person who got the scholarship I turned down eh?" Yuri said with a smile on her face.

"You've turned down a scholarship to Ouran before?" The twins asked in unison.

"I did it twice, 9th and 10th grade, why is that weird or something?" I said as I began to play with my hat a bit.

"Yes, why would you turn down a scholarship?" the one on the right asked.

Smiling I replied "Because I didn't want to have to change my entire life to go to some school, besides who cares anyways I knew I was going to end up in some prep school anyways. But I'm really glad someone who really deserves it got it. Congratulations Haruhi".

"Just wondering what grade are you in and how old are anyway?" The other twin asked.

"I'm in 11th so that would be a second year and I'm 15" I answer back.

"SECOND YEAR!" Tamaki yelled with the rest.

"Wow, Yuri-chan you're really smart" the short blonde respond said as he hugged his bunny.

"Thanks, nice bunny. It's really pretty. I'm just wondering, you guys know all about me. So who are you guys anyways?" I asked.

"Well the idiot you got "harassed" by is Tamaki-sempi the "Prince" of the group, that Hunny and bun-bun, that Mori, the twins Hikaru and Kaoru last Kyouya " Haruhi said as she pointed out each member of the club.

"Idiot you got harassed by" Tamaki replied gloomy.

"Oh, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, I was just mad. I really didn't mean to hurt you or anything it's just…never mind that. You're not hurt bad or anything are you?" Yuri asked biting her bottom lip. Running over he pulled me into a hug

"I could never be mad at a guest!" he said as he began to hug tighter.

Laughing the twins walked over. They both stared at me from top to bottom, bottom to top stopping at my chest.

"Uh, what are they doing?" I felt like asking but kept my question to myself. Okay so besides for my height and age I had the figure of someone that could be a lot older, it's not my fault I never asked for it. As there cheeks flushed they began to walk around me. One pulled off my hat while the other examined my hair. Jumping up for it he pulled it away higher.

"That nice" said the one previously to the left said pulling back the chain to the locket that was around my neck. _I hate when people see it_. The thing is that locket had a picture of both her parents before they died. On the left was her mother while on the right was her father. She always thought they looked nothing like her except for the hair color and eye color. But the weird thing. Even although she looked at it everyday they always seemed like stranger's starring back at her. "Huh? What's that" said the other walking over.

"It's nothing" I said takening and tucked it under my shirt. _Ha-ha there's no way there getting it now!_ I thought to myself as a smile appeared on my face

**...**

**Dont feel so dumb after 3 hours learned what to do XD...I'm not sure how this one is. I know there short but I really didn't have that much time ( ****I only had like half and hour. So I promise to make the next one longer and better ). So the next chapter's at the Beach house. Who know's what'll happen? Will there be a un-expected new couple? If you want one, just submit a comment on who you want. But one thing is I will not change the HaruhiXTamaki thing. I believe I would ruine the entire thing by trying that and personaly and I would be un-able to live with myself if I do that. Oh yeah does anyone know ehre I can watch episodes 18 and up? I never really got to finish it ( I can't use Veoh. So if you find out please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beach tease

**Chapter 3:**

**Beach Tease**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High school Host club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. And this story is original!

"Kyou-kun, is Yuri going to go to the beach with us?" Hunny asked as his brown eyes stared up at me.

"Huh?" was all I could utter. "Milord is Yuri going to join us?" Both twins asked as they both leaned on each side of me.

"It would be fun to have another girl to talk to" Haruhi said smiling.

"I couldn't go in the first place!" I said as I thought of why.

"Aww, why?" Kaoru asked me. "Because I want to bother you guys or anything, really" I replied with a half hearted smile.Tugging on the bottom of my cargo pants Hunny looked up at me

"Please Yuri-chan, can you come with us?" he asked as he put on an adorable face. How could I say no know?

"Um, I guess. But it's not up to me its up to Kyouya; he is the one who planned it right?" I responded to Hunny.

"How'd you know?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh? Lucky guess?" I retorted.

"It would be a delight if you would come with us" Kyouya said from behind his laptop with a sly grin.

"Okay, I'll go" I said with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Haruhi, daddy says you could go as a girl on this trip" Tamaki said as some sort of maturity.

"Daddy?" I asked a bit confused.

"He's sort of like her father figure" The twins said in unison.

"Hikaru and Kaoru I would for you to go pick out some suitable swim suites for my daughter and Yuri here." Tamaki made it sound more like a demand then a favor they could for him.

"Yes, milord" The twins both replied as they slipped away.

...

Sitting in the limo, Kyouya was to my left as both of the twins sat to my right.

"Why is Tamaki practically groping Haruhi?" I asked as both the twins broke out into laugher.

"What?! I was doing nothing of the sort!" Tamaki pleated.

A small laugh escaped Kyouya lips. Haruhi began laughing"I knew it would be a good thing if you came with us, besides it would be fun to have another girl here" she said leaning back into her seat.

…

"Come on Haruhi and Yuri! You two are taking forever to come out here!" Both the twins whined.

"Just one second" I replied as I put on my soccer shorts over the bottom to my two piece. The thing was what they gave me couldn't even be called clothing! You could refer to it as pieces of skimpy fabric being nearly held together. I guess they believe less was more.Stepping out all eyes were on me. I crossed my hands over my chest.

"You look amazing" Hikaru said as they both began hugging me.

"I told you this was the best color for her!" Kaoru retorted to his twin brother as they both looked to the other door.Haruhi stepped out in a black one piece. How unfair, her's actually looked like a swim suite while mine looked more like something you'd wear under you clothing.

"I am glad that you found something that didn't expose my daughter" Tamaki said smiling towards the twins.

"You spoke too soon" I corrected him. The back of it was complete bare along with having two slits going up both sides, it seemed more like a tease.

"Can you please let go of me from your hug, I gotta go put on some sun tan lotion; I burn easily." I asked as they let go.

"I'm going to kill you two!" Tamaki yelled. Slipping away I walked over to the lounging chairs that were under a tropical like umbrella. Sitting down next to Kyouya he quickly glanced at me looking at me from top to bottom.

"From what I could tell the twins showed you some mercy" he said glancing back at the computer screen. Rubbing it on my arms and legs I began having some trouble, I couldn't reach my back! Awkwardly trying to reach my back Kyouya got up.

"Here looks like you could use some help" he said as he began rubbing some onto my back for me.

"Um, uh thanks" I said. _Oh my god this feels so good!_ I thought to myself as he was massaging it into my back a small moan escaped my lips.

Tilting my head back I looked up at him. Kyouya was actually smiling! Not just one of those sly grins but a real one! Nice one at that! As he began rubbing it onto my lower back his hands moved to my sides. Laughing, he looked down at me for a minute.

"Sorry-your-at-my-tickle-spots!" I said in between trying to catch my breath. Watching him smile I took his glasses from his face and placed them on top of his head.Turning around on the chair I faced Kyouya.

"Let's make a deal" I said as he sat down.

"Of what kind exactly?" He retorted.

"If you honestly relax, I'll pay you back somehow of your choosing deal? And no, you are not allowed to be attached to your laptop on the entire trip!" I replied with a confident grin.

"You have yourself a deal" Kyouya responded.

"Really?!" I said jumping up to go hug him.

Just as I was about to go hug him, Tamaki yelled over to us

"Come on, are you guys going to play volleyball with us?" he said a bit impatient.

"Okay" we both yelled back.

"Kyouya, could you give me a piggy back ride?" I asked.

"Why?" he replied to me. "Because I have sun tan lotion on the bottom of my feet somehow and the sand will be stuck to me all day if I walk on it until it dries" I answered him.

"Sure thing" he said.

"What is going on with Kyouya and Yuri?" Kaoru asked Haruhi. "I don't know" she simply replied. "Is that the Shadow king?!" Hikaru exclaimed to Kaoru.Laughing as Kyouya kept joking of dropping me in the sand, the rest of the host club starred at us a bit confused.

"Hey, I think I thought of something you guys could use for your next theme" I said as I laid my head on his shoulder for a while.

"Go on" Kyouya replied.

"The seven deadly sins, I know it sounds a bit weird but it could really work for you guys" I replied lifting my head as I waited for his reply.

"Hmm, not bad; not bad at all" he answered.

"Is that Kyou-chan?" Hunny asked from the top of Mori's shoulders.

"I think so" Haruhi replied.

"Where have you been?" Tamaki interrogated them.

"No where" Kyouya replied.

"Huh-uh, so that explains why your glasses are at the top of your head? And why you're carrying Yuri?" he asked a bit jokingly.

"Uh, I put them there" I answer back to Tamaki pointing to the glasses "And I asked him to carry me until the sun tan lotion dried on my feet" _he must feel pretty dumb thinking "something" was going on._ Both the twins broke out into a fit of laughter.

"The-Shadow-King-has-his-glasses–on-his-head!" Kaoru said laughing as he leaned on Hikaru.

**...**

**I hope this chapter was better then my first two. I know I promised to make it longer then the rest and tada it is! I hope it had lots of gasps and lol moments in there for you guys! The rest chapter takes place mainly at dinner and during a game that Yuri suggests. You know to old saying "All's fair in Love & War"? Well there might be some trouble in paradise?**


	4. Chapter 4: I can't believe I fell for it

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High school Host club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. And this story is original!

**Chapter 4: **

**I can't believe I fell for it**

"Finally!" I mumbled. Apparently Tamaki has the idea "something" was going on. I know nothing was going was, was there? I was just glad he was done interrogating us. _Hmm, maybe I should mess with his head a little?_

"Thanks for the help Kyouya" I said with a mysterious smile. If Tamaki thought something was going on, let's just make him believe what he wants to; this was going to be fun.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Hikaru asked as he appeared to my side.

"Yes, what are you talking about?" Kaoru replied appearing on my other side.

"Oh, nothing really" I replied flashing a smile towards Kyouya.

"Kyouya, I demand you to tell me everything that happened!" Tamaki said getting a bit self righteous "Exactly what did you do to this poor innocent girl?" He yelled angrily.

"Don't worry, her innocent's should be token care of by the end of the trip" Kyouya replied in a low whisper to Tamaki. Turning red Tamaki fainted onto the ground.

"Aww, your no fun" The twins whined.

"Who said I was fun?" I responded, walking over Tamaki on the ground.

Standing next to Kyouya I stepped on my tippy toes "That was low" I sighed.

"He's the one who asked" Kyouya replied. The funny thing was, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not about what he told Tamaki.

"Haru-chan, is Tama-kun dead?" Hunny asked looking as if he was about to cry.

"No, no, no Hunny he's not, he just fainted" Haruhi said answered back.

"Milord, are you okay" Kaoru asked.

"Do, you need help milord?" Hikaru requested.

"You know you are so gonna pay right?" I answered flashing my signature mysterious grin. _And I know just how._

Getting back up, still red Tamaki began lecturing me "Yuri, I demand you stay away from Kyouya here" he said angrily.

"Why, should I?" I retorted._ This is going to be sweet!_

"Did you not hear what he said?" Tamaki replied shaking his arms in the air.

"My, whatever do you mean?" I said with an innocent smile.

"This girl is good!" Hikaru whispered into his brother's ear.

"She might actually be fun!" Kaoru replied.

…

Later on everyone sat down at the dinning table.

"Yuri, I never knew you owned any sundresses!" Hikaru exclaimed.

Looking down at myself, I noticed I was wearing one of my mothers old dresses I brang along with me. "Oh, um thanks it use to belong to my mother" I said with a half hearted smile.

"How is she?" Kaoru asked me.

Freezing, it felt like someone punched me in the stomach. "She and my father both passed away when I was a couple months old" I replied trying not to show any pain I was in.

"Sorry" everyone at the table replied.

"It's okay I'm use to talking about it" I said with a smile "Really".

"How did they-" Kaoru was asking before he paused.

"Die?" I finished off for him. I knew everyone at the table was wondering the same thing so I might as well tell them, _right_?

"Kaoru" His twin brother replied elbowing him under the table.

"What? She said she's use to it!" Kaoru said in his defense.

"I really don't know much, but I do know it was some car accident" I said.

"Oh, you poor thing" Tamaki replied running over from his seat, before I knew it I was being pulled into a death hug of his. _Dear god, if this was just because I told them what happened to my parents. I feel sorry for Haruhi on normal occasions! _

"Who did you live with, Yuri-chan?" Hunny asked.

"I lived with my aunt and uncle on my father's side" I responded.

Pulling back Tamaki starred in amaze. "Your father was a commoner?!" he nearly screamed into my ear.

"Not a commoner a normal person" I retorted.

Finally letting go I began to breathe again, I asked no one in particular "So, do you guys have any hobbies?"

"We like helping designing stuff" Both the twins replied in unison.

"Cooking and studying to maintain good grades" Haruhi said as she took a drink out of her glass.

"Finances" Kyouya answered.

"Being the king of the club and taking care of my daughter" Tamaki replied pulling Haruhi chair closer to him.

"I'm a black belt in Karate while Mori-kun does Kendo" Hunny replied smiling.

"Awesome!" I answered back.

"So, do you have any hobbies?" The twins asked.

"I play soccer, well over here it's called football and I also do kickboxing" I replied normally taking a sip out of my glass.

"What's kickboxing?" Haruhi asked confused.

"Its normal boxing but you have no gloves all you have is a bandaging wrapped around both you hands and feet with some mix martial arts, one of the most common sports to get injured in" I said digging my fork into the pink salmon on my plate taking a bite.

"Wow!" both the twins replied.

"What do you think I did to Tamaki back in the club?" I replied "If Mori didn't force to get off I probably would have broken his arm or something, no offence it was all in self defense"

…

_Now is the perfect time for pay back. If he thinks he could have easily gotten away with that earlier on the beach, he wouldn't know what hit him! _I thought to myself after dinner. Sneaking out of my room I walked over to Kyouya's. Opening the door he looked up at me from the chair he was sitting in.

"You know how we had a deal?" I asked as it sounded more like a question then I meant it to.

"Yes" he replied sitting back in the chair.

"Well, I thought I could, I don't know have a sneak peak at what one of the way's I could pay you back might be" I replied letting my signature smile appear.

Laughing, I sat at the edge of his bed. _Stay focuses Yuri! _Walking over he was about to lean onto me until I playfully pulled away his glasses. Letting the phone ring, he sighed having to go pick it up. Sitting behind his I rested my head onto his back running my index finger tracing the muscles on his back. Having my other arm wrapped around his waist.

"Hello?" He called into the phone.

"I'm calling a meeting in my room in five minutes" Tamaki answered.

"Okay I'll be there" Kyouya simply replied.

"Oh, and could you tell Yuri? She isn't picking up the phone in her room" Tamaki answered back. A small laugh escaped my lips and I barred my face into his back to muffle my laughter.

Hanging up the phone Kyouya looked back at me. "You can be so…_distracting_" he said leaning back in trying to kiss me, but ended up missing and at my neck.

**Kyouya's P.O.V **(point of view)

_Why is she teasing me like this? I mustn't let my body get the better of my head, but it is so tempting. Either way it is going to have to end soon, we have to go to Tamaki's "meeting". I swear to god if it is something retarded I am going to kill him myself._

**Back to normal**

Feeling his soft lips next to my neck felt good. "Kyouya, I need you" I whispered. _Ha, ha he can't take it anymore can he? Now time to show him how evil I can really be!_

Rolling him over, I looked down. Both of our hairs were messed up including him missing his shirt along with his glasses. Now it's only a matter of seconds until it was go time. Letting my lip's brush his once, I leaned in for a kiss only to stop when we were so close we could feel each other's breaths on our faces.

"Take this as a lesson: You can't get everything in life no matter how wealthy you or your family is, or your family's name in society" I said with my mysterious smile on my face. Getting up I pulled my dress down making sure it looked normal and ran my hands threw my hair.

"I'd put on your shirt and glasses before I leave" I said smiling 'Oh and this was for on the beach earlier let's just say my innocents is token care of?" I walk over to him. "You look cute when you confused" I whispered into his ear messing with his hair before I left.

**Kyouya's P.O.V**

_That little tease! I actually believed the whole "Kyouya I need you" she told me! _'

Looking down at myself, I noticed she left a hicky. _Great, how am I suppose to explain this to the host club? I can't believe I actually fell for that! I might as well put on my shirt and glasses, I think I still have a little under a minute to make it on time to the meeting._

**...**

**I think I might have to change the rating because of this chapter. Just to be on the safe side I will. Anyhow's thank you guys so much for sending me reviews, that was my modivation to make this is best chapter yet. I am curently thinking about extending this until Yuris first couple weeks of Ouran. I hope ypu have fun reading this ) I spent the past couple day's working on this so have fun and reivew some more please )**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High school Host club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. And this story is original!

**Chapter 5: **

**Truth or Dare?**

**Wow, this is kinda weird my first authors note before I actually begin the chapter! Any how's thank you guys so much! Thanks I also had the feeling that he (Kyouya) was going a bit out of character. So I'll try my best to make him stay in character and make my plot work ). I am going to add Yuri's first month of going to Ouran into this story to make it longer. So far it will be sort of fast forwarded from how I imaged it. There will be more Drama/Humor and maybe some Romance (okay maybe a lot) There will be backstab and betrayal. Reading this you have not ruined the story for your self its just a heads up so you don't get all confused when you start reading it later. This also will be the last chapter at the beach (But don't get sad there will be so much more fun besides being under the sun all day ). So I guess I better stop so I could get started, eh? So yeah I'm gonna start. Have fun )**

Skipping my way out of Kyouya's room I leaned my back against his door for a minute. _There is no way I could actually like him! No, no, no way at all! But why did it feel so good to have him next to me? But, but I cant like him, but I want to_…sighing I walked away from his door. It felt good to have someone's arms wrapped around me. I felt, I felt save.

Walking down the hall I opened the door to Tamaki's room. Looking around everyone was there except Haruhi and Kyouya. "HARUHI!!" Tamaki yelled over excitedly.

"I hate to break it to you but no, it's me" I said sitting down next to the twins in on the ground. _For some rich people, haven't they ever heard of pillows or something to sit on? Dear god this carpet is so itchy! _

"Hmm, where have _you_ been?" Hikaru asked me suspiciously_._

"Yes, where have you been? From what Tamaki told us you weren't picking up the phone in your room" Kaoru added to what is brother said.

"How come the top of your dress is wet? It doesn't look like you took a shower by any chance" Hikaru asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is that Kyouya's cologne I smell on you?" Kaoru question me.

He wears cologne?! I am so screwed, how do I explain this? He must of token a shower or something before I came. "Hmm? Oh, I spilled some water on me earlier. Kyouya? I haven't seen him since dinner. I wonder where he is." I replied smiling. _What would have they said if I answered all of those truthfully?_

"Sorry sempi" Haruhi said coming in.

Looking up Hunny looked around the room. "Where's Kyou-chan?" He asked a bit tired sounding. Opening the door Kyouya walked into the room.

"Now that everyone is here, I was did some research and found out that many American commoner's love playing games, is there any good games Yuri?" Tamaki asked me.

"Um, uh there's Truth or Dare? I guess that's a fun one" I replied. I couldn't take my gaze away from that hicky I left at the side of Kyouya's neck, it was just so funny but I held my laugher in.

"Truth or Dare?" The twins asked with a wicked grin.

"How do you play Yuri-chan" Hunny asked as he hugged Usa-chan.

"Its really easy, first you pick truth or dare; then if you pick truth they can ask you anything at all, but if you pick dare they can dare you to do anything that they want" I responded.

"We wanna play" The twins yelled in unison.

"This could be fun" Kyouya said sitting down in a chair.

"Takashi do you wanna play?" Hunny asked him; shaking his head no the game soon began.

…

"Truth or dare" I asked Tamaki.

"Dare" He replied. Now's my perfect time to kiss Haruhi! He thought to himself.

Leaning over I whispered into his ear. Watching his eye's widen I let a smile appear.

Walking over Tamaki sat down in Kyouya's lap. "You know I've been wondering how you felt about me lately?" he said taking a pause; wrapped his arms around Kyouya's neck. "Kyouya I need you, don't you need me as well?" Tamaki finished.

Watching his face turn red Kyouya pushed Tamaki off of him. Turning his face he looked at the rest of the club, the twins were dieing of laughter while Haruhi, and Hunny tried to hide there's. Yuri just left that smile on her face.

"Truth or dare?" The twins asked me.

"Truth" I replied.

"Do you" Hikaru asked.

"Like anyone?" Kaoru finished for him.

Pausing I tried not showing any expression on my face. "Yes…"

…

Waking up the next morning I was excited. I finally started to enjoy my new life, who knew the host club could actually help? Getting dressed I met the rest down stairs out on the beach where the limo was. Getting in,I watched the beach house slowly become smaller and smaller. I think I might actually miss that place.


	6. Chapter 6: Rain my fears away

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High school Host club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. And this story is original!

**Chapter 6:**

**Rain my fears away**

It's been about a month or two since I've started Ouran. I actually liked it; no I'm not kidding you, it is sorta fun. But I think that's only because me and Kyouya have been dating since we met and all. I never thought so too, but the only thing that is weird is we haven't told anyone not even the host club!

And even if we did what would _they _think? Even if we did it's not like we could tell anyone else, it wouldn't be good for the host club and all. The funny thing is, I never did even let the idea of dating someone cross my mind. I just thought I was too busy and all. But who knew the time in my life I was actually the busiest I would?

Sitting down on one the couch in the changing room, I began to laugh. What was Kyouya doing in here?

"What are you doing in here?" I asked laughing.

"Just waiting for you to come" he replied with a sly grin, trying to kiss me.

Pushing him away playfully I laughed "Remember, you're not allowed to touch _anything_" I added. Sighing he looked back at his screen.

"I'm sorry but, I thought we weren't going to tell anyone. What would you think if you walked in?" I questioned him, giving him a hug.

"Why aren't you wearing the girl's uniform?" Kyouya asked me.

"I made a deal, if I _did _go to Ouran I would get to wear _my _normal clothing or the guys uniform" I replied "Besides I really don't like that uniform". The thing was, I didn't care I was wearing the guys uniform; as long as I didn't have to be dressed up in a yellow dress I would wear it. And I did make it look feminine, since I wasn't wearing the tie half the time and I did have a black shirt underneath the white button up one. I was just wearing the white button up shirt unbuttoned along with the coat.

Laughing Kyouya looked over at me. _Okay, I guess one kiss wouldn't kill. _Leaning over I was about to give Kyouya a kiss, until the door opened up. Sitting back normally I looked over at the door, it was the Twins.

"Hmm?" The twins said playfully.

"What was going on here?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, um…nothing!" I replied a bit shocked.

"Uh-huh," Hikaru added "Come' on were about to open up Kyouya" The twins said dragging us both to our feet and out the door.

Being dragged out of the changing room Tamaki appeared.

"Why won't you wear the girl's uniform?!" He whined.

"Why don't you?" I retorted.

"Because I don't look like _that_!" he said gesturing towards me.

"Not a good enough answer!" I replied walking towards the door.

"Yuri-chan were are you going?" Hunny asked hugging Usa-chan as he ate a fork full of cake.

"I forgot my chemistry book, so I was going to go get it, don't worry I promise to come back" I answered back leaving.

Walking down the hall, I opened the door to the classroom. _Yes! I knew it was in here! _Grabbing it I began to walk out of the classroom and back to the host club. Suddenly a arm was wrapped around my waist and they were tracing the fingers on my collar bone. _This is not Kyouya! _

"How about you forget about the host club and let me show you around Ouran?" said the brunette.

"How about you get your hands off me before I break them?" I spat back at him.

Turing me around he held me around the waist with both of his hands and pressed me against him.

…

As the doors to the host club few open I tackled him onto the ground throwing punches at his face. Missing I hit the ground turning my fist red.

"This is not how a young lady is suppose to act!" Tamaki yelled as Mori pulled me into the air.

"Let me go, or so help me god I'll break both your arms!" I yelled kicking and screaming.

Getting up the brunette brushed himself off.

"Exactly what happened?" Tamaki asked him.

"What?! What the hell do you think happened? I was harasses by, by this-" I forced myself to not shout out profanity and taint Hunny's ears.

Pushing up his glasses Kyouya's grip on his laptop tightened, turning his knuckles a pasty white.

"I was just being friendly" He replied with a smug grin.

"Pfft! Take it and shove it where the sun don't shine!" I yelled.

Elbowing Mori, he let go of his grip. Sauntering over I punched to brunette in the face, without looking over my shoulder I went in to changing room and grabbed my backpack and headed for the door. Pausing I looked over my shoulder.

"If any of you guys need me I'll be at the library" I said walking out of the room.

…

As soon as the host club let out I met Kyouya back in the empty room.

"Do you want to go over to my place or something?" I asked.

With that we quickly got out of the limo and ran in the rain without an umbrella to my house. I insisted that it would give people something to talk about if they saw him with his umbrella that had his family's crest on it. Getting to the door I looked in my pocket and found the keys opening the door.

"I'm sorry that you're dripping wet" I said apologetically "If you want you could barrow some dry cloths for now" I added.

"Dry clothes would be greatly appreciated" Kyouya said following me upstairs were I showed him where he could barrow some dry clothes for now.

Sitting down stairs in dry clothing I began eating instant ramen with Kyouya.

"Are you always alone?" He asked me while I straightened my posture and put my dry feet on top of the coffee table.

"No, the maids have every other Thursday or Sunday off" I replied putting a fork full into my mouth.

"Hmm?" He said pausing.

Putting my bowl down onto the table I hugged my knees as I thought. _Why do I feel bad about this? They knew him first and I…I feel like I'm lying to them and stealing there best friend. Oh my god! I'm a lying, best friend stealing, worst girlfriend in the world type! _

"Are you okay?" He asked me pushing up his glasses.

"Huh? Why?" I replied trying to still think.

"Because you have on your thinking face" he answered back.

"Oh, I was just thinking that's all" I replied with a smile. _I still wonder…how he got the reputation of getting what he wants when he wants and without any regrets or shame. _

Putting his hands on my shoulders he was about to kiss me until I turned my face.

"Is it something I did?" He asked kindly.

"No, it's just what happened earlier" I replied rubbing my hands on my arms as I hugged myself.

"You're not hurt or anything are you?! Because if you are I'll sue his family for every penny to there name!" Kyouya answered back a little self righteous.

"Really I'm okay, honest. I'm just a little bit freaked out, that's all." I answered leaning over onto his shoulder.

Falling asleep I later woke up in my room. "Huh? What time is it?" I thought out loud to myself. Getting up I stretched my arms. Looking out of the window it was raining and the house was extremely humid. Glancing around tiredly, I walked out of my room looking into the others for Kyouya. _Hmm, he's not in any of them_ I thought to myself as I walked to the library.

"Hi" I simply said a yawning "What are you doing awake this late?" I asked him.

"Couldn't sleep, but you had no problems" He replied.

"I have a question, how come you're called the "Shadow King"? I asked using air quotes "And about the whole thing the twins told me about you getting what you want when you want it without any regrets or shame?" I ask.

"I could show you better then I could tell you" He responded with a sly grin.

Next thing I knew he was pinning me to the ground kissing me on my neck down to my collar bone. As his hands were around my waist I laughed.

"So, I'm guessing the Twins know about you tackling "innocent" girls to the ground?" I asked jokingly, leaning on my arms.

Feeling sweat drop from his face onto mine I pushed my hair back behind my ears.

"Does that answer you questions?" He asked me as we began to breathe heavily.

"Some" I replied smiling.

"I was thinking maybe me and Haruhi should just go hang out tomorrow after the club lets out" I said.

"Girl bonding time?" Kyouya asked.

"No, no, no just hanging out as friends" I replied playing with his hair as I looked up at him.

"I know this is going to sound weird but, I always thought I was a nobody and I actually liked it. Now…everything's different I'm somebody but I'm just not sure. I'm afraid I'll lose who I was before this" I thought out loud.

"No matter how hard you try, you can't change your past its always going to follow you. You have nothing to worry about" He responded giving me a heart warming smile.

Getting up I tackled Kyouya into a hug.

"You truly are what I always needed" I whispered into his ear staying like that for the rest of the night.

**...**

**I hope this had a little bit of everything you guys wanted in it! Thank you guys for your reviews! I cant always know what I'm doing wrong so keep up with the tough love people! I loved this chapter the most so far, but who knows really I have such a huge suprise for you guys! I wont be one so much to post chapters from April 21-May 1 I have so much test and stuff to take I hope I still have time to post at least 3 chapters between then (or more lets just hope!).**

**I am so sorry this chapter took so long! My arms are so sore and both my legs, I pulled them during a wii compation with my older sister and I was suprised I could every get out of bed this morning XD. **


	7. Chapter 7: Mix feelings

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Ouran High school Host club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. And this story is original!

**Chapter 7:**

**Mix feelings**

"I have an idea for a new game!" Kaoru said to his twin brother while they were getting ready to entertain there guests.

"Hmm? What might that be?" Hikaru replied with a mysterious grin.

Looking over Kaoru pointed towards Yuri, who had was reading about the romantic lives of Alexander the Great and Cleopatra.

"It's called the Yuri game" Kaoru answered back.

"And how do you play" His brother replied interested.

"First one to find out how far we can go without bothering her in anyway" Kaoru responded as he thought of his own plan.

"This might actually be fun" Hikaru answered.

…

"Oww!" Kaoru yelled as tears filled his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Hikaru asked his injured brother.

"No, I have a paper cut" He answered back as a tear ran down his cheek.

Squealing the fan-girl's sat closer to them.

Hugging his brother he tilted Kaoru face up "Here, I could make that feel better" He said about to kiss his brothers cut.

"Uh, that isn't sanitary" I said walking over with the book in my hand.

"Huh?" replied the fan-girls.

"Here, get up and lets go to the nurse" I said. Getting up the twins both followed me.

"You should put pressure on that and no Hikaru that does not mean kissing it yet" I said with a smile.

_Why is she being so nice to us?_ Hikaru thought to himself.

…

Walking back to the club with Kaoru and Hikaru I smiled. _It must be nice to always know there's someone who'll always understand you. But then no two people could be perfect so I guess they fight once in a while, right?_

"So, does your finger feel any better?" I asked Kaoru with a smile.

"Yes" He replied.

Turning around I and gave them a hug. Looking at me they both stared at me confused. Was it so hard for someone to give them a hug?

**Hikaru P.O.V**

_I think I might actually have feelings for Yuri. But…what would Kaoru think?_

**B.T.N **(back to normal)

…

"Haruhi, I can not wait to finally hang out with you! You know without the whole group and all, just us girls" I said with a smile.

"I wanna go with my daughter!" Tamaki said wrapping his arm around Haruhi.

"Ha! Unless you become a female in the next twenty seconds NO!" I replied pulling Haruhi from his grip.

Starting to do his puppy dog face Tamaki glared at me "Please!" He whined getting on his knees hugging me around my waist.

"I'm probably one of the only girls in this school next to Haruhi, of course, who won't fall for that! I'm sorry but your charms don't work and same for the rest of you!" I answered. _Okay so that last part might have been a bit of a lie, but for peek sake he's HOT! The only guys I hanged out with smelled like defeat from being beat by a girl in some sport, yours truly!_

Letting a sly grin appear on him face Kyouya looked back onto this scene. _We'll see about that later _he thought to himself.

…

"We can't let anyone find see!" I spoke softly as he pushed me up against one of the walls in the club room biting my neck. Letting out a small moan, he began laughing as he bit deeper. Feeling his teeth against my skin I stood on his toes wrapping one of my arms around his neck while the other played with his raven colored hair. Gasping I draped one of my hands on his chest pulling off his tie.

"I thought none of our charms worked on you" he whispered into my ear as his arms kept traveling around my waist.

Suddenly both of them felt Yuri's cell phone vibrate.

"Where is that coming from?" Kyouya asked still biting my neck.

"I clipped my phone onto one of the belt hoops" I replied breathless. Unclipping it with one hand she looked down at the screen, it was Haruhi.

"I have to take this for a second" I replied flipping it open.

"Hi" I said into the phone as I still had my other arm wrapped around him.

"I have to study for a bit so could we meet in about, uh? Half and hour or so?" Haruhi replied into the phone. You could hear pages being flipped.

"Yes! That would be great" I answered "Anyways bye, I don't want to hold you up then" I added as Haruhi said bye hanging up. Closing the phone she clipped it back onto her belt hoop.

**...**

**OMG! Looking back I think chapter 6 was the worst I could have every wrote in my life! I think I screwed up everything with that chapter! So I worked my best not to with this one. Tada theres alot of gasp out loud moments, lol I wonder how it would feel if they were doing at on Hunny's usual cake eating table! XD I know its a weird thought of mine...I worked hard on it so I hope you enjoyed it! **

**There were two songs that gave me the insperation for this chapter**

**1) Come on A my house- Nasty Tales**

**2) Satisfaction- Benny Banassi**

**3) Ice Ice Baby- Vanilla Ice**

**4) I'm too sexy- Right said Fred**

**5) Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom- VengaBoys**

**I think these songs are awesome and all, they really helped me think of what to right. They actually gave me the idea for this story and all so bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Double Trouble

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Ouran High school Host club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. And this story is original!

**Chapter 8:**

**Double Trouble**

"Come' on Yuri please!"

"No!"

"Please!"

"If I said no the first time what makes you think I changed my mind the second?!" I retorted angrily at the twins.

"Its just one weekend!" Kaoru said with a huge smile.

"What could go wrong?" Hikaru said standing to one of my sides while his brother did the same.

"Were going to die!" They yelled hugging me.

"One weekend without your maids and whatnot and you guys start freaking out like it's the end of the world! FINE! Yes I'll stay with you guys happy now?!" I shouted throwing my hands in the air. Not knowing I was going to regret every single last word.

…

"Why is it dark? I thought you guys said a quick swim?" I asked in the dark trying not to trip stretching my arms in front of my trying to feel anything to guide me.

"You guys quit playing around someone could get hur-" Being grabbed by a pair of hands I found my self in the pool.

"Did we get her?" Kaoru asked as he turned on the light switch.

Getting up out of the water Yuri crossed her arms over her chest. _Worst day __ever __to wear a white t-shirt! _Looking at her the twin's gazes stopped at her chest. The reason she was crossing her arms were because she was mad little did she notice her t-shirt became see through. Both there cheeks began to turn a deep crimson.

…

_Asses I'm cold as hell because of them. So help me god, they try to pull another stunt like that on me! _I thought to myself as I began to shiver a little.

"You're not mad are you?" Kaoru asked.

"No, just cold" I replied, it really didn't help that I took a hot shower afterwards being thrown into the pool.

"Anyways goodnight" The twins said in unison as they got up to go to bed.

"Aren't you going to sleep too?" Hikaru questioned me.

"No, I have a lot of work and stuff to catch up on, I'll go to sleep before the sunrise's…hopefully" I replied with a smile at him.

_So tired, need to sleep NOW! _Yuri thought to herself, as she pulled herself away from the table that had all the navy blue colored folders. Looking out the window she guessed it was sometime around 4:20 AM. The third night that week she had barley any sleep.

Going up the stairs it seemed like it would have never ended. She let out a sigh of relief, grabbing the doorknob, turning it.

The pitch black room stared back at her; crawling under the covers pulling them over her head. Feeling the bed move she quickly stopped and tried not move a muscle in her body. More movement shifted the bed. Turing around she extended her arm behind her to turn on the bedside lamp. Four golden eyes stared back at her.

"What are you guys doing in here?!" I yelled pulling the covers over me.

"We were bored…" Hikaru said.

"And lonely" Kaoru added.

"Lonely?! You two have each other! So you're telling me when you two get lonely you go into some else's bed?!" She yelled still in shock.

"This is our house, we can go where ever we want" they replied with a grin.

"You expect me not to mind to find two guys in my bed?" I asked with sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"Yes" They answered.

"We thought you were use to it" Kaoru added.

"Use to it?! What do I look like to you?" I asked with more sarcasm "It's not everyday I find two guys in my bed uninvited, let alone one" I added as I began letting my temper cool down.

"Were hungry, we want to try American food!" Hikaru asked with delight.

"Fine" I said letting out a sigh. Letting go of the covers.

Laughing the twins looked at me with a grin. _Oh god, what's wrong I saw that smile before!_

"If I was you I'd pull up your shirt" Kaoru said laughing as he and Hikaru got up.

"Huh?" I asked looking down. Turning deep red I pulled it up as they left the room.

…

"What are you making?" Asked Hikaru.

"Wait and see" I replied as I turned the mixing bowl away from him.

"But we wanna know!" Kaoru whined.

"Just wait" I replied mixing it with a spoon.

"Fine" They mumbled as they left.

As a couple of minutes passed by I soon heard a foot steps. Turning I grabbed the nearest knife and threw it to the edge of the wall that was next to the entrance. It was only a couple of inches away from hitting one of the twins.

"Oh god! I am so sorry; it's just that you scared me. I didn't mean to scare you!" I rambled on apologizing for nearly beheading one of the twins. Her heart raced. _Stupid, stupid, stupid me! I nearly killed one of them! Why do I always act on impulse? _I thought to myself as horror filled my face.

Looking up at me Hikaru let out a laugh.

"What are you laughing about?! You could have been killed!" I yelled as I walked over and sat next to him on the ground.

"You're paranoid!" He said laughing at me.

"It's not funny! And it was self defense!" I retorted.

"Yes it was, you should have saw the look on your face" He replied leaning back on his hands.

Pushing him on his shoulder I began to get up until a hand grabbed my by the shoulder tracing the locket around my neck.

"Its nice" He said with a smile.

…

"What is _that_?" Kaoru asked pointing to the grease filled platter.

"Pizza" I replied taking a huge bite "You asked for it" I added with a smile.

"Watch it, its hot" I said taking another bite.

"Pfft, it's not hot" Kaoru answered sticking his nose in the air as he took a bite. Feeling the burning sensation his eyes began to tear as he nearly spit out the mouthful.

Gazing over I told him, "Told you". After a couple of minutes the twins grew a custom to the grease filled goodness.

"Do you ever miss them?" Kaoru asked me as he looked at all the folders and papers I had scattered around from before.

"If I said no I'd be lying, but I guess you gotta live with what you have, right?" I answered back.

"I'd much rather still have my parents and never talk to them, then not have them at all…but its just something that you guys wouldn't understand its not like you've lost a parent or anything" I added as my voice grew weak.

"How come its feels like it then?" Hikaru asked.

"Maybe, you just don't see it yet. Who knows you might actually be talking without even say words or seeing each other" I replied with a smile.

…

As the weekend finally ended I sat down on one of the chairs in the club.

"Hmm, I was wondering…" I asked taking a pause.

"What?" The twins asked me smiling.

"I don't know, I was just thinking. Don't you guys ever feel bad? All you put up is façade or mask of some sort that you might actually like that person but then how do you know that you're hurting them, that you're making them codependent. Like the way the club is, you say things to make them believe that you have some kind of feeling but then…you just go on to the next person. Do you ever think how that person before feels? Or is it cash upfront or not the time day?" I asked.

"Pretty interesting subject you brang up here" Kyouya replied.

"Okay, I'll show you guys what you mean, just wait until your costumers come and give twenty minutes" I asked.

…

"Who is the new person?" asked one of the girls.

"Exactly why are we letting her dress up as a guy just this once?" Tamaki asked Kyouya in a whisper.

"She's trying to prove a point" He replied.

"Excuse me, who are you?" questioned a blonde that was sitting across from me.

"He's our cousin" The twins replied putting one of each of there arms around my shoulder.

"Is he going to be here just for today?" asked another.

"We think so" Hikaru replied nudging me.

…

"Your eyes are as radiant as the roses I have laid out in the room. So blooming and yet…so…fragile…" My words waved lightly to her heart and she stares at me looking for some clue that there was someway I have got into her head and read her heart out loud for everyone to hear.

She looked at me in disbelief, how could a stranger tell you everything you wished you could hear but knew was never going to be said from the person you wished would say it to you?

"I sometimes ask myself. Who but I? A mere nobody being enlighten by your presence…for words cannot describe the emotion …and I crave for nothing but you beauty… beauty that the moon raises and the sun sets for alone" Looking deeply into her eye's I knew I said the right words to make her fall for them. I could tell she was hanging off of every word.

Gazing over from the table he was at Tamaki's eyes landed on me and Haruhi. Was it so hard to believe it was easier done then said for Yuri, to be able to read someone's emotions like a book?

As a group began to form around me I let out a smile.

How did she go from double chested to broad chested? Tamaki wondered to himself.

"Maybe there'll be someone who cares so much for you to be willing to give everything in the world to be with you" I said smiling taking a sip from my tea cup.

"How do you know?" She asked staring glassy eyed at me.

"Will the sun rise tomorrow?" I answered her question with one of my own.

"Y-yes" She answered back thinking it was a trick question.

"Then true love still exists" I replied as Haruhi smiled at her customers.

"But how do you know about true love?" asked another sitting next to the blonde.

"I-I lost people I really cared about, the funny thing is I never got the chance to tell them how I felt…but now the thing is I don't even have memories of them. That's what hurts the most." I answered hurtfully. Finishing off what I was about to say the next thing I knew I was being hugged and was having people place there hands over mind trying to comfort me. Was this what the host club about? Making others feel like they belonged somehow…or maybe I'm just an outsider staring in.

**...**

**I wished this chapter showed you diffrent sides of Yuri you guys still havent seen. I'll try to have another chapter done by the end of the weekend but I** **_must_** **remind you guys my tests start on MONDAY! So I'll probably work over time writting bits when I can and post a desently long chapter...Okay we've got that done so let me get starte don the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Kidnapped

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High school Host club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. And this story is original!

**Chapter 9:**

**Kidnapped**

There I was, happily sitting on my bed with all the navy blue folders lying around me. But the next thing I knew I was being dragged out by them! By "them" I mean the host club. For peek sake can't they just give me a freaking minute to tell my maids bye? But nooo! Tamaki starts ranting about how "The mall will be so full of commoners and we might get lost later" and about how "Girls shouldn't be out after dark" I was about to drop kick him for the last comment but apparently he told Mori to grab and carry me like a sack of potatoes do I look like a sack of potatoes to you?

"I'm being kidnapped, is anyone going to help?!" I said aloud to no one in particular.

"You need to relax more!" Kaoru replied to me.

"Or you'll end up like Kyouya" Hikaru added.

How do they know? Maybe I like Kyouya the way he is? "If I relax and don't get my work done all three of you will end up poor!" I answered stretching the last word.

"Fine we won't keep you out all night, you see now you can relax and still get your job done" Tamaki replied marching down the stairs.

"Have fun Miss. Homiko" said Sakura, one of my maids.

"I should be the one talking to you with respect, don't forget that. And Yuri is just fine." I answered back smiling.

Being put into the limo they made sure I wasn't by any of the doors. What do they think I was going to do anyways? What? Jump out the moving car? Or just try to start yelling that I'm being kidnapped by the rich and famous? Looking over to my right I noticed Haruhi was next to me.

"How'd they get you?" I asked sounding like a prison mate.

"Force, I had to come or my debt would be doubled" she replied sighing.

"I'm guessing it's not the first time they did this to you?" I said rubbing my forehead with one of my hands.

"Yup" she answered back.

…

"I can't believe were in the land of the commoners!" Tamaki shirked.

"Keep that up and we'll be in the land of the dead visitors" I retorted hoping he'd get the hint. But nope were talking to the person who goes around screaming "The Land of the Commoners!" as if he's in some magical place. If he wanted to be in some magical places I could give him the addresses of some great theme parks around the world.

The twins began laughing as Tamaki put his arms around both me and Haruhi's shoulders. Did he forget I could easily kick his butt in ten seconds flat? Yet again…it's Tamaki. I don't think he would get it.

"So why again were me and Haruhi kidnapped?" I asked shaking his arm off my shoulder. I was pretty sure they could buy the freaking place!

"We wanted to see the land of the commoners" Tamaki replied with glee.

Letting out a laugh the club stared at me. "If you ever said that were I come from" I said trying not to die from laughter "'the commoners' would go and beat would up in behind the mall!" I added trying not to laugh.

Haruhi began laughing, maybe it was just some average class people jokes and he wouldn't get it. Haruhi leaned onto me for support. Yup, we looked crazy. There we were laughing like some grade A crackpots while the rest just looked at us like we've gone insane.

"I want ice cream" Hunny asked tugging onto Haruhi's jeans. Did he forget that she was the one that wasn't filthy rich? Shaking her head yes, we both soon stopped laughing as we whipped the tears of laughter from out eyes.

Standing there I noticed something. These were some picky rich folks! Me and Haruhi decided on chocolate while they started asking for a taste test, okay that was pretty normal but then leave it to Tamaki to ask to speak to the chef and ask if he could get a special blend! But then he noticed me and Haruhi holding chocolate cones and asked for what we were having. I'm not lying there went a good minute of my life.

Licking my cone the club began laughing. What was so funny? Do I look like a comedian to you? I began feeling dumb for a minute until I realized I had ice-cream on my nose. I felt like a clown because I had to keep balancing my weight from one foot to the other trying not to drip any onto my green and white striped polo.

Stepping on one foot I raised the other into the air.

"Okay, I can keep my balance. I will not fall" I said aloud to myself.

"Wow, you're not even wobbling or losing your balance yet!" Tamaki said to me almost breaking my train of thought.

Hearing my cell phone go off, I let out a sigh. Leave it to them to call at the worst times. You could hear some music start blaring from my phone, mouthing along I began using my free hand and unhooked my phone from my belt hoop and place it to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked jumping to my left foot.

"What?!" I yelled into the phone.

"Fine! I'll fix it don't worry, okay its going to be okay just sit down and quit screaming like sissy!" I shouted into the phone. Isn't it funny how life can seem to be going really good at one time then just take a turn? It's kind of like jumping before you look.

"Are you okay?" The twins asked.

"No! I just have to get to a computer as soon as possible" I replied trying not to raise my voice.

"Uh…here's a napkin" Haruhi said with a smile.

"Thanks" I answered using it to wipe the ice-cream off my nose.

"Do you guys know where any computer café's are?" I asked as we began walking around looking.

"Um, no" they each replied clueless.

"Okay, time for plan B" I answered back, flipping my phone open I tried looking for an internet source.

"Yuri-chan what are you doing?" asked Hunny.

"I'm looking for a wireless internet source, it's a new thing I spent summer helping one of my friends work on. Hopefully it'll work and not cross lines with someone" I answered.

"Oh" He replied sitting on Mori's shoulders.

"There" I said pointing to a computer café. Walking in, I sat down as the host club surrounded me. As my fingers glided over the keys I brang up my personal investments. Looking over it I noticed something.

"Stupid hacker probably thinks I'm dumb!" I mumbled under my breathe.

"How do you know it's a hacker?" Haruhi asked.

"Because, they first of all are dumb enough not to even look over into my other accounts and see that my password changes ever twelve hours and second of all they couldn't go threw all six firewalls without going unnoticed." I answered back looking away from the scene as I still typed.

"What are you doing?" Tamaki questioned me.

"I'm just sending them something" I replied with a smile.

"And what is the "something"?" Hikaru asked.

"The Trojan virus, and I'm gonna make there software crash just as an extra gift" I answered back pressing enter.

"Done and done, we can go now but first Haruhi could I see your phone?" I asked her.

"Umm, sure I guess" She said handing it over to me.

Holding it across from mine I pressed enter.

"What did you just do?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm just sending Haruhi something I'll need later" I replied looking over to make sure it was sent properly.

"Here you go" I said handing it back to her.

…

Covering his eye's Tamaki peered threw his fingers. It's just a movie, it's just a movie monsters aren't real. He thought to himself. Hugging Haruhi Tamaki looked over his fingers. Everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves except Hunny.

As the credits began to roll Tamaki dashed out of the theater. What was so scary about that movie? I don't think I'll ever know.

"That was the best, but I think it could have used some more monsters and stuff" I said waiting for there response.

Hiding behind Mori Hunny looked around him. How could they not be scared about that movie? Clearly he wasn't as scared as Tama-chan but he was still pretty scared.

"Hunny your not scared are you?" I asked sincerely walking over to him. Nodding I gave him a hug.

"Listen, it was just a movie okay. Just a movie, nothing like that could ever happen" I said trying to comfort him. Walking over Haruhi gave him a hug on the other side.

"Why can't I get a hug?" Tamaki asked playing with his fingers.

"Because you're not as sensitive" Haruhi replied.

Giving him a kiss on the cheek I smiled.

"Do you feel better now?" I asked with a laugh.

Nodding yes, Hunny laughed.

"Nobody cares about me anymore, I'm being replaced!" Tamaki cried into his hands.

"Enough with the alligator tears" Kyouya said pushing up his glasses.

Hearing my phone ring I picked it up mouthing sorry to the rest.

"I missed you guys so much! If I could I'd go and kick all your butts for not calling!" I yelled happily into the phone.

"You guys won?! I told you, you guys would. Now are you guys happy I made you guys practice during the summer instead of sitting around like lazy pigs!" I said jumping.

Hearing a bunch of yelling girls on the other line I pulled the phone away from my ear.

"Where are you guys?" I asked still slap happy.

"Were at the field throwing a party!" they yelled back.

"I am so happy for you guys! Did you guys use any of the moves I helped you guys with? I didn't nearly break my arm helping Tomoyo learning how to do the spin kick to make any winning goal" I yelled into the phone like some over crazed coach.

"Okay, bye. I call you guys later okay?" I said into the phone. Before hanging up they all yelled bye back into the phone.

"Who was that?" The twins asked.

"It was my soccer team they won the finals and now have this trophy almost as big as me!" I replied over excitedly.

**...**

**I think this is my best work every! I hoped this had a butt-load of sarcasm and showed a whole other side of Yuri that I didn't show you guys yet (this side has a whole bunch of me in it, lol) And I hoped it showed her personal life that the host club really haven't seen yet! I am so happy and I want to thank all of you guys for alerting my story! **

**So here's the list that hepled with this chapter**

**1) Mata Ashita- Ouran High School Host Club Cast (kick ass song)**

**2) Sakura Kiss- Kawabe Chieco**

**3) Sakura Kiss- On the piano (my friend played it and sent it to me!)**

**4) Be your girl- Kawabe Chieco**


	10. Chapter 10: Big girls don't cry

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High school Host club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. And this story is original!

**Chapter 10:**

**Big girls don't cry**

"Yuri, Haruhi you two have got to wear these dresses!" The twin's shrieked holding up two dresses one that was white and the other that was a pale pink. I would never be caught dead in any of them! They look like they belonged in a freaking fairytale for crying out loud!

"Um, why?" Haruhi asked as I broke out into laughter, did they honestly believe I would wear one of those? From the look on there faces I knew I was in for something.

"Because of the Fairytale Ball Ouran's hosting." Kaoru answered back.

"Good luck finding someone else to wear one, because I'm not going" I replied sitting down.

"Why?!" They both yelled at me.

What was I suppose to say? That I don't wear dresses, I don't believe in fairytales that there corrupting the minds of little girls giving them false hope that whatever they ever want in life could come true for them? That all it'll ever do is tell them lies that will hurt them more then anything because they later have to find out that all it ever told them was never going to come true for the most part in reality? That there prince in shinning armor would never come on a white steed?

"Because, because I have work" I answered.

"But you have to go, or…we'll double Haruhi dept" Hikaru replied. The blood drained from Haruhi's face. Did they honestly think that they could do that? Okay, they might be able to do that but isn't it just cruel?

"Rich bustards" Haruhi replied under her breath.

"Fine" I mumbled.

…

"I can't wait! Just come over to my place in about and hour!" I said giving Kyouya a hug.

"Where are we going?" He asked running one of his hands threw his hair.

"It's a surprise!" I replied as he leaned down to give me a kiss.

"Just tell me" He answered back.

"Okay, it's to this street fair" I replied pouting.

"A Street fair?" He questioned me, did it looked like I was kidding?

"You're going to love it!" I responded with a smile.

"Besides its not like the club is even going to be there" I added tilting my head to a side.

Hearing his phone ring, Kyouya picked it up. Stepping back I gave him some personal space to answer his call.

"What do you guys want?" He replied to the Twins hello.

"Whatcha doing?" They asked him not answering his question.

"Nothing that concerns you two" He answered back.

"Fine, we'll just follow you around for the rest of the day" Kaoru replied.

"I'm about to go somewhere, satisfied?" He answered.

"Where?!" The questioned him back.

"To a street fair" He replied.

"A street fair? Isn't that for commoners?" Hikaru retorted.

"It's for a date" Kyouya said lowering his voice.

"A DATE?! Who'd go out with a low blood pressure shadow king?" They both replied between laughter.

"I have to go, bye" Kyouya replied closing his phone.

…

Hearing the door knock I walked over to open it.

"Hi" I said giving him a hug.

"Ready to go?" He said as my maids began walking near the door just "happing" to find some work they needed to do at that exact moment.

"He's a keeper!" One of them said as the rest broke out into laughter.

"I think I'm gonna go back to high school for a second time, maybe I'll pick up a gentle men too!" Another said as they all broke out into another giggle fit.

"Thanks, you guys. You know how to make someone feel welcomed here" I replied jokingly.

As his cheeks turned a light crimson, I knew it was time to go.

"Bye" I replied walking towards the door dragging his arm.

"Does he have any older brothers?!" They all said just as we were leaving. That's what I get for treating them like older sisters. Maybe they were serious about that last comment I'm just scared to find out.

Hugging him I was just happy that we could be honest with each other. If you don't have honesty exactly what do you have then?

Placing a tiara on my head I looked up and gave him a heart warming smile.

"What do you want to try next?" He asked kindly.

"I don't know I think I already ate one of everything" I replied jokingly. I wasn't kidding; I already had three canes of cotton candy, two cans of soda, a whole bag of candy and three pretzels. I wasn't surprised my pants didn't explode.

Walking around, I stopped.

"I want to ride that!" I said pointing to a giant rollercoaster.

"I-I don't think you'd enjoy that you might just end up puking up twenty dollars worth of food if you ride that" He replied noticing the Host club walking in there direction.

"Who cares if I puke? And I'm sure I won't get scared I promise!" I replied. How did he know I was even going to puke?

Looking back the host club turned and took a different direction. What are they doing here?! And why did they call the entire club? Kyouya thought to himself.

"Okay, you can ride it. But if you puke just don't kiss me" He said jokingly.

I felt like a drunk getting off that ride. I kept wobbling and nearly fell over three times. Maybe he was right, not that I was scared or anything but I feel really dizzy.

"Just sit down for minute it should pass" He said walking me to a bench.

"Kyouya, I think I want to call the host club and tell them that were dating" I said aloud to him.

"Are you positive about this?" He said standing in front of me.

Nodding yes he handed me his cell phone. Looking for Tamaki's number in his phones memory, the club came running!

"I'm so happy that you guys are dating. Aw what a cute couple, don't they just look adorable?!" The twins yelled hugging me. What were they doing here?

"Yuri, why didn't you tell me?!" Tamaki exclaimed pushing the twins away hugging me. "I'd never allow you to date a low blood pressure creature!" he added.

"What are you guys doing here?!" I yelled looking at them.

They looked at me as if I knew why.

"Kyouya told us" The twins both said smiling.

Looking over from them to Kyouya I was speech less. How could he even do that? What made him think it was okay? I can't believe I trusted him. I-I can't believe I cared so much about him!

Stepping away from their hug I walked over to Kyouya. Looking up at him I knew it just couldn't be right. I was probably just jumping to conclusion like I always did, that's all.

"Kyouya, look me in the eye and tell me that you didn't tell them and I'll believe you" I said trying to hold back all the other emotions I was feeling at the moment.

Looking like he was about to open his mouth, he stopped. I looked back from him and at the host club. Stopping I looked back at him. He wouldn't lie to me, would he?

"I'm guessing you don't have an answer…" I said taking a pause "If we don't have trust, we don't have anything" I said stepping back and handing him the tiara. Looking in my pocket I pulled out a twenty.

"Here we should be even now" I said stepping aside as I walked away. I felt like crying for the rest of the day. Why would he do that? I thought I could trust him, but I guess not everybody is what they appear to be, right?

Staring back at each other in shock. Nobody said anything until the Twins broke the silence.

"I don't think we should have came or called everyone" Hikaru said to his younger brother.

Nodding they stood there until Haruhi told them she had to leave because it was getting late.

…

"Miss. Yuri are you okay?" asked Sakura.

"I-I don't know" I replied hugging the pillow under my chin. There's something's in life I noticed: If you get a cut you put a band aid on it, if you break your arm you go and put a cast on it, but if your heart is broken…there's nothing that could fix it.

"How come life could always change when you least expect it?" I asked biting my bottom lip to keep myself from crying. I am a strong independent female, I will not let not having a man in my life keep me held back. If Queen Elizabeth I could do it, well so can I! Strong independent female, strong independent female! I thought to myself.

"Sometimes in life you have to fall before you can walk" Sakura replied hugging me.

"But I already fell and fell and fell again. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever walk" I replied leaning into her hug. Well the worst thing has got to be I can't tell any of my friends. If they found out they would probably place threats worse then the ones I placed on the people they went out with. Dear god they'll probably swim to Japan if they have to with bats and crowbars!

"What hurts you only makes you stronger" She replied squeezing me tightly before she let go and left the room.

"Sakura" I said aloud to her as her hands gripped the handle to the door.

"Yes" She replied turning back to me.

"Thank you" I replied wiping under my eyes to make sure I wasn't crying.

…

Walking to the door that leaded to the host club I held my breath. I seemed to look like a mess. Okay well not really I was just practicing my kickboxing and had my hair in a messy ponytail and still had the wrapping around both my fist. Opening the door I walked in.

"Hi" I said walking in as the music on my iPod blared. It probably sounded like all beat and no lyrics, but all you had to do was listen closely to hear it.

Looking at me they stared at me as if I was speaking French. Oh dear god, I am speaking Japanese, aren't I? I don't want another instant reply of History on my first day!

"Hello?" The twins replied.

"What? Just because of what happened, you guys don't have to act like strangers!" I said walking over hugging them. "Besides everything happens for a reason, right?" I added with a smile.

"Yuri-chan you don't hate us, do you?" Hunny asked holding Usa-chan in one hand as he looked up with his big brown eyes.

"I would never hate you guys" I answered back with another smile.

"We thought you wouldn't come" Hikaru stated.

Inhaling I held my breath before answering. Why does my heart feel like it's going to explode from beating so fast, oh no I thought to myself.

Turning around there Kyouya stood with his eye's glued to his clipboard. My stomach felt like it was going to drop. I am not going to avoid everyone because of what happened. I am a strong independent female!

"Hey Haruhi, did you know the first all female organization for female rights in Japan started in 1924?" I blurted out. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Hmm, I never knew that" Haruhi said taking a seat.

"YURI!" Tamaki shrieked "Your back! You see I told you guys she didn't hate us!"

Letting out a nervous laugh I smiled as he pulled me into a death hug. And I thought I'd be use to these by know.

"Hello to you too" I said in-between my train of thought. What hurts you only makes you stronger. Take deep calming breaths 1, 2, 3…

"Hi" I said staring at Kyouya. What hurt's you only make's you stronger, what hurt's you only make's you stronger. But, how do you say that to someone you thought you loved? You knew you loved?

"I didn't think you'd be back" He replied not looking up.

"I thought it was the least I could do, the twins did work hard on finding those dresses so I might as well actually look at them" I answered. I was pretty sure the rest of the host club could feel the tension building up, I felt like I was about to suffocate in it!

"Yuri, I still have feelings for you" Kyouya said to me taking me into a dip, looking me deep in my eyes "How could have I ever betrayed you like that…betrayed the person I loved!". This could not be happing, could it?

"Good luck" He said stepping a side.

"Yuri, Yuri!" The twins both said getting my attention. Oh, it was all a daydream. Just. A. Dream. Maybe it's better off that way?

Letting out a sigh I felt a cold tear slide down my cheek, wiping under my eyes I turned back.

"Huh?" I answered back.

**...**

**Haha, This chapter made me cry writing it! I hope it makes you cry too (its an auther thing). I made 6 of my friends cry just telling them the summary! Personaly I believe that being an Independent female is a good thing but its also good to have a good guy once in a while! Yup Im that girl you see "Preaching" How if you break up to there friends to be an independent female and if they start crying for ever over a guy that there making the female gender as a whole look weak! Yes, I believe that all Females are as good as the Male gender and yes I also do go on about how great it is to be single and not tied down. And I'm flippin proud of it!**

**Songs for this chapter**

**1) Big girls dont cry- Fergie**

**2) So sick of love songs- Neyo**

**3) When Your gone - Avril Levigne**

**4) Complacated- (same as 3)**

**5) Fighter- Christina Aguilera**

**6) Hate that I love you so- Rhianna ft Neyo**

**7) I think I love you- Kaci Brown**

**8) In a Dream My Love- Rocklet**

**9) Pieces of Me- Ashley Simpson**

**10) I will Survive- Gloria Gaynor**

**11) Our Song- Taylor Swift**

**12)When it all falls apart- The Veronicas**

**13) Love Song- Sara Barellies**


	11. Chapter 11: Can't get you out of my mind

**Chapter 11:**

**And now I can't get you out my mind**

**A/n: The poem in here I wrote by myself! And it was accidental; who knew an accident would end up being one of the best poems I ever wrote in my life?**

So what am I suppose to do? There he is being a host and I feel…cheated. I know how weird it is but sometimes I think to myself how I hate that I love him. But he was a host before I even came into the picture. And probably always will be, but it didn't bother me before because I knew I wasn't going to just be another faceless person in a crowd. I thought I mattered to him.But now…I feel like going and yelling "I hate that I love you!" in his face. Not that I'd ever do that or anything. Sometimes I feel like he goes and starts practically flirting more then usual with his customers just to see if it bothers me. And then I find my self watching and thinking about what use to be…what could have been.

"A rare flower like you could not always be found everywhere" He said with his signature grin to the circle of girls around him. Yup he's playing them, how do they know he didn't say it to the girl next to them? And tada he gets the benefit without having to say the name of the girl just being vague gets him what he wants.

"Kyouya, I love you too" I mumbled sarcastically but with a hint of truth behind it under my breath. Sighing I looked back down at the poem I was writing for class.

_"Remember that girl, who everyday would dream,_

_Of her darling Prince Charming, upon a white steed?_

_Well she began to grow up, as time went by_

_Her expectancy low, but her hopes still high._

_Thought one faithful day, luck was in her favor_

_As it was destined, they were finally brought together_

_And year after year, they let not their love die,_

_For that Prince Charming was you and that girl was I."_

I mumbled the poem aloud to myself. It still seemed that something was wrong. Oh yeah I know, the thing wrong was the characters in this poem! Not all females need a Prince Charming!

"Hmm?..." Hikaru said over my shoulder.

"And what might this be?" Kaoru finished. Taking my poem they each read the every other line out loud.

Feeling my cheeks burn I turned away.

"It's for a homework assignment" I mumbled under my breath.

"That's not bad" Tamaki said walking over from his seat. What was this? Did it look like it was a poetry slam?

"Could I please have it back?" I said threw my teeth. I couldn't handle this any more, they practically read everything I was thinking out loud! Okay, they probably didn't mean it or anything it's just that…

…

The worst day of my life. Yup, I classified it as the day in chemistry I was partnered up with Tamaki for this project that's worth more then half of our semester grade! I wished it would just be another one of my daydreams and a bad one at that, but nope it was reality.

Hearing sigh's come from the other girls in the classroom I picked up my supplied and walked over to the back of the room to sit next to him. More sighs came from the classroom.

You'd think we would be talking about chemistry and whatnot but here's how our conversation went.

"So, what happened between you and the low blood pressure creature?"

"I don't want to talk about it, I thought this was chemistry?"

"It is chemistry"

"Then why are we talking about my personal life?"

"Well, it is a form of chemistry"

"Well I don't want to talk about it"

"It's not like you still like him or anything"

Then was the longest pause that seemed like years to me.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it" I replied numb

"So, what happened before the whole breakup?"

"Do you not know when someone doesn't want to talk about something?" I replied poring some of the chemicals into the beaker.

"I'll take it that you guys were happy, yes? How long did you guy's date?"

"La, la, la, la. I'm not listening if it has to do with anything other then chemistry" I retorted.

"Why are you getting so worked up about all this in the first place?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it, period! If you want to find out anything just go ask Kyouya, it's not like he can keep a secret in the first place" I replied slamming my palm's onto the desk.

"How do you know it just wasn't an accident?"

"Because, because I know him a lot better then he thinks I do. He won't do something without thinking of every little thing that could happen. He looks before he jumps and I know he had to have got something out of it. I thought I was wrong, but he doesn't do anything unless he gets something he wants. I'm guessing I'll just have to find out what it was in the first place.

Even that one actually got Tamaki thinking. Really who wouldn't want to stop to think and collect their thoughts after someone just told you something you always knew about one of your closes friends but never really took the time to pay that much attention to.

"Don't even think of telling me that I'm naïve" I added sitting down resting my head on my palms. Maybe I still do miss him. Oh, the way he talked to me, the way he walked. God, I think I'm actually head over heels for him. His walk, talk. I miss his hugs! I miss him so much! But it's not like I'll ever be able to admit that or anything it's just a matter of too much pride. God am I pathetic or what?

With a weak sigh I looked over at him.

"I'm sorry for getting practically barking at you" I said letting out another sigh.

"So, are you gonna go with Haruhi to the Fairytale ball thing? I heard it's a masquerade so you really don't have to worry about anyone find out the secret or anything" I added under my breath.

Daydreaming he nodded his head yes, think of Haruhi all dolled up.

Back at the club me and the twins were in an extremely animated argument.

"I am not, repeat not wearing that dress!" I replied to the twins who kept on telling me to wear it.

"Unless…" I added. I had the perfect I idea. I think I as actually going to like this whole dress thing.

"Unless? What?" Hikaru asked.

"Just hand over the dress, I'll have it fixed" I answered smiling. I could tell the twins were a bit hesitant of handing the dress over, but hey! Negotiation in the key to everything…or at least to the start of everything.

"Where am I?" I said aloud to no one in particular.

Looking around everyone was in ball gowns and masks. Turning around I locked eyes with a stranger. What am I doing here? Why am I even dressed like this? I thought to myself as I noticed I was dressed like everyone else.

"Care to dance?" asked the stranger in a voice a bit too familiar. Those onyx eyes it's like they could see past everything…

Before I could answer, it was as if my legs had a mind of their own. I was dancing with the stranger. About to say something I couldn't. Why? Why can't I speak? My feet are killing me but I can't stop!

"Consider yourself under my spell" He replied as he looked down at my panic stricken face giving me a soft kiss.

"Kyouya…" I mumbled under my breath.

Waking up I was screaming. Rolling over I looked down at my self. Thank god I'm not in a dress! But, that…. It was just a dream. Gazing around, I tried to breath at a steady pace. My heart was racing my body was sweaty and I think I just had the worst nightmare in my life, or the best dream.

"Kyouya…" was all I mumbled pushing back my hair as I let my hands fall to my face as one of my fingers traced my lips.

How come the first words I spoke was Kyouya's name? That kiss, that dances…his arms around me like that. Those onyx eye's, they where the first thing I saw. His lips pressed against mine, it felt like nothing else mattered. But what was that "Consider yourself under my spell"? So many things are running threw my head! Why can't I just say "I love you, okay happy now? You finally broke me down!"

Sighing, I picked up my phone. Scrolling down the list his name. Right there. But why couldn't I just press call? Looking back at it I called Tamaki.

"Yes?" he slurred into the phone.

"I-I think you where right" was all I could reply.

**...**

**Lol, I think this chapter is pretty funny but sad...Thankies for posting your oppions! I love'em and they keep me on track to make them better! So heres the songs! I honestly have to say listen to these songs! They practicaly tell you excatley how Yuri fells expecially 1, 2, 3, and 5. If you just pay attention to these lyrics...**

**Songs:**

**1) Everywhere- Michelle Branch**

**2) Shake it- Metro Station**

**3) Pieces of Me- Ahsley Simpson**

**4) All around me- Flyleaf**

**5) Believe- Britt Nicole**


	12. Chapter 12: Chemical React

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High school Host club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. And this story is original!

**Chapter 12:**

**Chemical React**

"I don't want to go!" I whined to the twins.

"Too bad, you need to relax and quite studying or working all the time." Hikaru said pushing my into the limo.

"You're turning into Kyouya" Kaoru added. With that comment I suddenly froze.

"Fine, you can end up becoming poor, having to drop out of Ouran because you cant afford it any more and end up getting JOBS!" I retorted sitting down. That last one really shut them up. It's not that I hated them or anything, it's just that dream from a couple of nights ago. It really still freaked me out, a lot.

Sitting down I ended up sitting between Kyouya and Tamaki. You have got to be kidding me! Okay calm down, it's just a seat you'll be fine.

Looking down at my chemistry notes, I pulled out one of my pens and began writing down some ideas for our semester project. Maybe he'll never understand me, even if he tried. What am I talking about?! I am a strong independent female! And I am not gonna go around thinking about how love sick I am! It's not my fault I'm in love with an idiot! Okay, he's a lot smarter then he lets on but if he's too dumb to understand how I feel about all this then…then…god, I'm so clueless!

…

"What's the point of coming to a hot springs if you're going to study?" Hikaru questioned me.

"I am relaxing; I'd be even more relaxed if I could just find out this last formula to make this perfect!" I replied pulling one of the paperclips out of my hair. Biting the top of the pen, I clipped in the paperclip and began tapping the pen on the edge of my notebook.

"Why don't you just ask Kyouya for help?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't need his help on this. Even if he offered I wouldn't let him, for all I know he could probably make it explode then that'll make me and Tamaki fail this project, end up having to repeat this class and I'll end up having to be held back a year!" I retorted as the stress in me began to show a bit.

"Why don't you ask Milord for help then?" They replied in unison.

"Just what I was thinking!" I answered getting up and dusting the back of my shorts off as I began walking towards the entrance of the hot spring rooms. Running towards the door's I peaked my head in, nope no one was there. Walking I looked around the other rooms.

"Tamaki" I said out loud to see if he was in any of the rooms as I kept looking. This is so boring! Why can't he just focus a little less about the freaking club for a damn second to help me do OUR project?

"Yes?" He asked as I opened a random door. There he was with his yukatas barley coving his chest and was starting to drop to around his waist. Does he not even notice it? Probably not.

"Project, you know the thing our grade depends on!" I said waving my notebook in the air. As my cheeks turned the deepest shade of crimson possible.

"Project?" He asked confused. Dear god did he forget?! How on earth can anyone forget something this big?! 

"Never mind! I'll just do it by myself!" I yelled at him leaving the room. How could he forget the project our grade depended on?

Later that night I was sitting on the bed to the room that was temporally mine. "Hmm, I wonder what time it is" I said aloud to myself as I let out a yawn.

"Hey Yuri, dinners set" Haruhi said standing at the doorway.

"Can't I have work and a project" I replied tapping the pen against my cheek trying to think of the perfect formula for our project to work correctly.

"M'kay, I'll just go and tell the rest" She replied smiling as she left.

The dream, the beach, the kiss. Life is just going too fast. Two months ago I was just living a normal life and now…this! I just don't want to end up being something I'm not, maybe I'm not meant to be here. Was all that was running threw my head on instant loop with a few formulas and stuff for our project.

…

Sitting outside, I leaned back on my arms and began looking at the stars. Maybe life will never be the same. I thought to myself sighing, as I laid on my back and put my arms under my head.

"What are you doing out this late?" Oh crap I know that voice!

"Why do you care?" I retorted not taking my gaze away from the stars "Because last time I checked what I do did not concern you" I added.

"Fair enough" He replied.

Shut up! God, why do I have to act all the time like everything's perfect?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Sitting up I looked dumbfounded as I watched him go back into the mansion. I watched as the door closed and one of the lights in the room's upstairs turned on.

"You do know what this mean's right?" Kaoru said to his twin brother as they stared out the window to the scene that just happened.

"We're gonna have to do everything in our power to make sure they settle things" Hikaru replied.

"Don't forget, were going to have to get the others to help" He answered.

"But, what if Kyouya finds out? He knows anything and everything that happens or is being planed." Hikaru asked.

"Then we'll just have to be extra sneaky" He answered back.

…

"Morning" I said aloud to everyone at the table. Last night was so horrible! But things could only get better from here, right?

"I don't want to sit here, the sun is getting in my eyes" Kaoru said out loud.

"But if you move I'll have to move" Hikaru replied.

"Here just take my seat" I offered to Kaoru. That left an empty seat next to me at my new seat, since everyone moved over one chair for the twins.

Worst decision of my entire life! Here's how the rest of breakfast went. When I tried to get a drink of orange juice I ended up repeatedly touching hands with him, when I was placing my napkin on my lap I noticed how freaking close our chairs were and I was practically all over his lap. And that was just the beginning. The entire table was looking at us; did we look like we were engaged to you or something? The worst part was I could barley form a coherent sentence half the time.

Hearing my cell phone ring, I practically mouthed Thank you! Yup, I was that freaking desperate the get out of the breakfast!

"Um, excuse me" I said getting up as I walked out of the room. Turning the corner I flipped open my phone to be greeted by Mr. Ootori, if your wonder not Kyouya but his freaking dad!

"Oh um hi Mr. Ootori" I replied trying not to have a panic attack.

"It is such a pleasure to be talking to you I would like to invite you to a business meeting at tea tomorrow afternoon, that is surely after school." He said into the phone.

"Yes, that would be perfect" I answered holding in my breath. Telling me he had to go, I soon said good bye and hung up. Walking back into the room, I exhaled sitting back down.

"Who was that?" as the twins.

"Um, just Mr. Ootori, something about a business meeting I'll be needing to attend and such tomorrow afternoon" I replied trying not to sound over enthusiastic or nervous. Hearing half the table nearly choke on their drink, I let a smile creep onto my face. "Oh don't worry I wont be skipping school or anything. It's after school and all." I added.

…

"You're not going to go, are you?" Hikaru asked me as I looked in one of the many mirrors in the club room. Pulling down to hem of my black business pants, I then fixed my button up shirt

"I have to" I answered pulling my locket under my shirt.

"But-" Kaoru replied.

"You guys just don't really understand how important this is, do you? This will probably make or break what the whole company even thinks of my, let alone being Kyouya's father" I answered back. Sitting down on the ground I crossed my legs, closed my eyes and tried to meditate to calm my nerves.

Walking over Tamaki placed his hand on my shoulder. Grabbing his hand in a tight grip I swiftly flipped him over my shoulder putting him in a headlock.

"Warning: Don't ever sneak up on my when I'm meditating" I said to him letting him go. Getting on my hands, stood on them in the middle of the room trying to clam my nerves.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" He screamed, rubbing his neck.

"Don't blame me; I didn't put your hand on my shoulder, no?" I answered keeping my balance.

"Yuri-chan are you going joining the circus?" Hunny asked sitting down eating cake with Usa-chan.

"No, I'm trying to calm myself. So if I just try not to think about anything except my balance I should be okay. A balanced mind and body is the key to a balanced life, or that's what my friends would tell me." I answered.

Taking this as a chance, Tamaki began asking me about me and Kyouya.

"What happened between you and Kyouya?" He asked me.

"Didn't I already tell you that if you want to know just go ask him?" I retorted.

"Exactly where did you guys go on your dates?" He questioned.

"I'm not answering" I replied.

"What did he try to pull a move on you?" He asked me as one of his slap happy grins spread across his face.

Being next to him on my hands, I kicked him in his back, tackling him as I held his jaw in on of my hands and the other held the collar of his shirt. Walking in Haruhi and Kyouya stared at the scene as the others just looked trying to wonder what was going to happen.

"Why don't you just go ask Kyouya, huh?" I asked him as a tear slid down my cheek, I was so happy that my hair was coving my face from the rest of the club but I was pretty sure that they saw it fall. "I could easily hurt you in more the a hundred ways and you would be so helpless, but I'm not like that. I actually believe in trusting people that when they say you guys are friends, actually mean it. Just quit asking me what happened. And go ask your other friend." I added getting off him as I grabbed my backpack and headed for the door. At the door I stopped.

"Consider this me going easy on you, being a kickboxing champion I could have done much worse. Word of advice, learn to defend yourself. It's not like there's always going to be someone there that'll protect you" I added leaving.

**...**

**Wow, I only have one more test thingy so I should be able to keep up writing more next week. I think Yuri got a little too emotional during the whole interogation from Tamaki. But it's kind of like tough love both way's I hope you don't see Yuri as a in your face bee-yotch and all because of what happened. But hey! She appolized that has to count for something right?**

**Songs:**

**1) Twilight- Vanessa Carlton**

**2) Hero& Theieves- Vanessa Carlton**

**3) Believe- Britt Nicole**

**4) Beauty from pain- Super Chick**


	13. Chapter 13: Sleeping Beauty

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High school Host club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. And this story is original!

**Chapter 13:**

**Sleeping Beauty**

So your probably wondering what happened after the whole incident right? Well, I told Tamaki what happened and surprisingly he wasn't mad at all, wow right? But in exchange for his forgiveness I had to be assistance in the twins next "brotherly love" act. I actually broke out into laughter until he looked at me like I was crazy, yup so I'm part of their act yippy!

Wrapping his arms around my waist, Hikaru hugged me ad Kaoru wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"We share everything with each other, right brother?" Hikaru said pulling me in tighter.

"Right, we even share friends" Kaoru replied pulling me in tighter. Letting his other arm drop he slipped it into my back pocket, as Hikaru did the same. Those little devils I thought to myself.

"Get both your hands out before I do it for you" I was about to say until, I remembered the deal with Tamaki I made. "You have to obey whatever the twins say or do" Obey? Do I sound like freaking pet to you?

As they finally ended their act I was free to go to the library and work on our project. I'd have to remember to get back at the twins, but that'll be done. Looking down at the piles of books that had formulas written in them I just couldn't seem to find one that would fit into our project. I think I'm stressing too much over this project and the whole new "youngest investor and biggest in all of Japan" thing. I was working too long and hard and I barley had any sleep in the past two weeks.

Having my nose buried in another book, I looked up when one of the library doors opened.

"Oh, hi" I said smiling as I got up. Standing up I felt extremely dizzy. Trying to keep my balance, with my backpack. I walked over to the door losing my balance I fell into his chest.

"Yuri are you alright?" Kyouya asked with a concerned expression as he caught me.

"I-I feel so tired" I replied looking up as everything else became foggy.

…

Waking up I looked around the strange room.

"The project!" I yelled sitting up, only to feel too tried and fell back against the headrest.

"You finally woke up!" The twins yelped jumping on the bed giving me a hug.

"What happened?" I asked tiredly, afterwards yawning.

"You were sleep depredated and over stressed so you collapsed" Haruhi told me sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh" was all I could saw. Looking around I noticed the entire club was there "How long was I like that?" I asked. Honestly I didn't really know, I was just surprised I even saw them in the first place.

"For two day's straight" Tamaki answered.

"But the project" I mumbled.

"That could be token care of later" He replied.

"What am I going to do? I'm behind on so much work, I lost two whole days I could have probably found the formula, and I'm not officially behind homework" I thought of the rest of the list in my head as I began rubbing my forehead with one hand.

"Quite stressing out in the first place" The twins said to me hugging me.

"But I can't its just too much work" I mumbled.

"Were going to go and let you get some rest" Haruhi said as she motioned for everyone at the door.

"Kyouya" I said aloud, making him stop for he came close to the door "Um, can you come here for a second?" I asked as my voice kept on braking.

Walking over he stopped next to the bed. Okay, I'm going to say everything I feel. I know that what I have to say is important and I will say it, no time to back out now. Deep calming breaths.

Patting on a spot next to me he sat down.

"The thing is…I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you the past couple of weeks. If you wanted to tell them about us, well about us when there was one you shouldn't have had to of had my approval or anything. I guess I was just mad that you told them before you were even going to give me a heads up that they were even there. And I'm really thankful that you were there when I collapsed in the first place and all." I blabbered so I could just get it done, stopping I gave him a hug.

"Yuri you are naïve, you know that?" Kyouya replied only leaving me with a dumbfounded look when he gave me a kiss. After the kiss I looked up.

"You do know I haven't had a chance to brush in the past two day's right?" I questioned him.

"When you honestly care about someone, little things like that don't matter" He replied giving me a smile.

"I love you" I said to him as I let my head rest on his chest.

…

"Do you think they made up?" Hikaru asked the rest of the club outside the door.

"I think so there was silence for a minute" Kaoru replied.

"Don't you guys think that this is an invasion of there privacy?" Haruhi questioned the rest of the club that was stationed with their ears pressed against the door.

"Shh! We can't hear anything if your going to be talking" Hikaru complained.

"I think someone just said 'love you'" Kaoru exclaimed excitedly.

…

Happily walking into the clubroom the next day, I was on cloud nine. Me and Kyouya made up, my dresses and mask for the Fairytale masquerade is perfectly ready, the club is practically hosting it for the school and I get to spend one whole night with Kyouya okay well not a whole night but most of it hey he's a host and he's going to have to dance with some other people and Haruhi gets to go a girl for one. How awesome is that?

"Hey" I said wrapping my arms around Kyouya's neck and giving him a kiss as he wrapped one arm around my waist and the other to balance the clipboard.

"Ahem" Tamaki said clearing his throat as he walked into the room.

Turning around I smiled.

"Ahem to you too" I replied looking at the clipboard. The sales were practically out the roof and the club had a lot of extra money that they could use on there next vacation.

"I can't wait until tonight" The twins said in a singy-song voice.

Daydreaming of Haruhi in a dress Tamaki kept it to himself.

"Haruhi, I got the mask I saw that would go with yours. Surprisingly there is a while bunch in this old room" I said aloud to her.

"Thanks so much again for that huge favor" Haruhi replied smiling from the table where she was eating cake with Hunny and Usa-chan.

"Yuri!" The twins both whined "When are we going to finally see your dress that you had to go 'fix'" they added.

"Tonight like everyone else" I retorted smiling.

"Aww" They replied disappointed.

"Oh, yeah Tamaki I finally found the formula!" I said to him excitedly.

"What was our project in the first place? You were always keeping it to yourself I have no idea what it was" He asked.

"It was the different ways to show emotions from a different point of view, so your probably wondering what that has to do with chemistry right? Well to have different emotions or reaction the brain sends different chemicals and that causes you to act differently so I thought why don't I just do the project on the one thing I know best? Myself so I kept track and tried to write down every emotion I had over a week then I put it into a formula but then I couldn't find out the different reactions but then I found out earlier this morning when I was talking to Sakura." I replied.

"Sakura?" The twins asked.

"Didn't you guys meet her? She's such a great person, she's one of my maids" I explained to them.

"Okay" They replied.

"Don't worry, you wont have to go threw the whole interview like questioning with them again" I whispered into Kyouya's ear.

**...**

**Woahoo! Two chapters in one day, I had cousins over and I still do and I'm so suprisedI even got one done! So Everything is back to normal and everyones back into being their normal selves so awesome I know, I think there'll be one more chapter or so two if I can get anymore idea, I might write a sequel to this sometime soon if I could think of anything. Okay there'll be a sequel because I just had the best idea in my life! You guys wont even expect it! But it might take a while because I still have testing. So here's the list of songs for this chapter.**

**Songs:**

**1) Hurricane- Casada**

**2) Piece of Heaven- Casada**

**3) Super Star- Skye Sweetnam**

**4) Tangled up in me- Skyesweetnam**

**5) Since you been gone- Kelly Clarkson**

**6) Miss Independent- Kelly Clarkson**

**7) Be your girl- Chiecko Kawabe**

**8) Can't fight the moonlight- LeAnn Rimes**


	14. Chapter 14: Dance, Dance!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High school Host club, it belongs to Bisco Hatori. And this story is original!

**Chapter 14:**

**Dance, Dance! **

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki panicked thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened.

"Where's Yuri? We wanna see what she was talking about when she said 'fix' the dress" The twins whined.

As people began to fill the ball room, I looked over at Haruhi in the white dress with the matching mask. We looked like complete opposites; I was dressed in complete black with some violet rimming my dress. If your wondering just try thinking of Cinderella's dresses one that was completely white while another was completely black with only some violet to give it color and definition.

Taking a deep breath, I saw the twins they would probably start freaking out about how the Sakura blossom pink colored dress turned black with barley any violet on it. As the people began to dance I looked over at Haruhi who waved over the club.

"Where's Yuri?" As Tamaki as he began to look over me.

"Blondie I'm right here!" I shouted punching him in the arm. Yup, I'm pretty sure he'll have a burse in the morning.

"YURI?!" The entire clubs exclaimed expect Haruhi.

"Yeah?" I asked picking at my dress.

"What happen to you?" The twins asked "You, you look-" I cut them off.

"Okay, there was no chance in hell that I was going to wear the pink dress so I fixed it and if your going to tell me that I should be dressed like some mindless doll all in pink you best be kidding yourself because-" this was really starting to get annoying we kept cutting each other off.

"We were going to say look great" Hikaru replied.

"Oh…" I answered beginning to feel a bit dumb "ha-ha right, look great. Um, you guys look great too!" I added trying not to feel any dumber then I already was.

"Would you like to dance?" Kyouya asked me as I nodded the rest of the club apparently did the same. Wow did they have this all planed out or what?

"This is a hundred times better then my dream" I said aloud to myself, as I stared up at Kyouya while both of us were in our masks. Resting my head on his chest as we danced I glanced over at Haruhi. Laughing, Haruhi smiled back. Wow, I'm still surprised the twins were pulling part of their "brotherly love" act during this. Hmm, maybe they just enjoy the reactions from the rest of the crowd or are just so happy that they have each other that they love to show it to the rest of the world.

"Yuri" said one of the twins, cutting into our dance. "Would you like to dance?" He asked smiling I accepted.

"You and Hikaru look very nice" I said smiling. Staring at me he looked stunned. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked whipping my cheek.

"You're one of the only people who could actually tell us apart" He said still surprised.

"Actually it was a huge guess, and I noticed your hair style when I walked in. It was just trying to make sure you guys didn't chance anything until now" I replied smiling. Laughing he smiled back.

"Just luck?" He asked surprised.

"And probability, I know I always have a fifty-fifty chance of getting the right twins name" I replied titling my head to a side.

Finishing off the dance, I had a chance to dance with all the members that night including Haruhi just to aggravate Tamaki. Waving Kyouya over I smiled. I grabbed his hand and led him to one of the empty hallways.

"Okay, I know you've probably been wondering what's inside this locket right. And I thought you deserved to know since you practically stare at it every time I see you" Taking it off I held it in my hands opening it.

"You look just like them" He said smiling as he leaned down to give me a kiss. Walking in the rest of the club stared at us, not that they were surprised or anything just at how beautiful it was. The moon light was glaring on us and I was practically on my tippy toes. And the whole mask element made it even better. Even though I never asked for this, I'm glad everything happened. Because now I know I have a caring family. And it doesn't hurt that I'm going out with a total hottie!

**...**

**Wow, I finally finished a story! Okay so its not competly finished but the first book like part is! The second one is going to be "I never Dreamed of This" It starts off excatley where this one left off, nothing is going to change and I hope you guys really enjoyed this one! Its my first time ever letting anyone read my storys other then very close friends and family and you guys made this the best exprence ever! And please keep stating your ideas because tough love is what I need to make them better! As soon as I update this one I'm starting on "I never dreamed of this"!**

**Songs:**

**1) My Best Friend's Hot- The Dollysrots**

**2) Everywhere- Michelle Branch**

**3) Shake it- Metro Station**

**4) One Upon a Broken Heart- The Beu Sisters**


End file.
